


008

by kiholove



Series: one hundred true moments [8]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-21 20:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15566280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiholove/pseuds/kiholove
Summary: Twenty hours would not be enough for them, let alone twenty minutes.





	008

It's only mere moments after they're off the stage that Hoseok is dragging Kihyun away roughly to some random dressing room, squeezing Kihyun's delicate wrist tightly enough to bruise. He's taking advantage of the momentary chaos, the other members and the staff distracted by various odds and ends as they all prepare to go home for the night. They've got a good twenty minutes before they're expected back at the van, which should be more than enough time for what they're about to do. 

For what Hoseok is about to do to Kihyun. 

Kihyun. Sweet little Kihyunnie. He's Hoseok's delicate flower, but he's also a fiery, naughty little tease, always putting on airs, always so confident, always so eager to prove himself and to overcompensate for his diminutive size, but able to switch in an instant to that other distinct side of his personality, acting innocent and babyish when it most suits him, when he knows that it'll get him what he wants. 

Kihyun is always in tune to Hoseok’s eyes on him, even if it doesn’t seem like it to an outsider. He confessed that once to Hoseok, that he’s hyperaware of how he holds Hoseok’s attention hostage at all times, just as Hoseok is hyperaware of every little move that Kihyun makes. 

The little game that they play with each other is often quite subtle, so subtle that they’re the only ones who even know it’s happening, whether it’s a loaded glance, or a quirk of the lips, or a brushing of the hands, or a lingering touch that goes on just slightly longer than necessary. 

Other times, it's so blatant, so _obvious_ ,it's a wonder that they haven't been exposed. Like today. 

After coming right off of the stage from their performance and its intense choreography, all of them had crowded together backstage, gulping down ice-cold water, breathing heavily, toweling off sweat, and discussing improvements for next time. 

And Kihyun had started making noises. 

It began innocently enough, as just some heavy breathing with a few little whines here and there, something perfectly natural. After all, Kihyun was always vocal in everything he did, and if his breathing sometimes sounded a little suggestive, well, that was probably Hoseok’s fault, his mind always in the gutter when it came to Kihyun. 

But then, Kihyun’s eyes had flickered in Hoseok’s direction, and they had made split-second eye contact, dark and heated. And that’s when things had gotten risky, had gotten _dangerous_. 

With Hoseok’s eyes on him, Kihyun brought his water bottle to his lips and drank it down slowly, in the lewdest fashion possible, letting water spill out and dribble down his chin. And then, as he lowered the bottle from his mouth, he threw his head back, eyes shut and eyebrows furrowed, and parted his lips in a loud, drawn-out moan that Hoseok knew was directed at _him_ , a little show just for Kihyun’s amusement, and Hoseok’s torture. Those lips of his, Hoseok’s favorite part of Kihyun’s body, bright pink and wet and parted into that beautiful “o” shape, just begging to be filled with something else, or any number of things. 

Hoseok always thinks it’s amazing how Kihyun gets away with things like this, how they both do, but Kihyun is always loud, and the backstage area is always chaotic, and so nobody had thought anything much of it, of Kihyun’s odd behavior. Only Hoseok knew what it really was, what Kihyun was _really_ doing, and his mind had immediately flashed back to a similar scene, a déjà vu of something that had occurred just last week. 

The two of them. A hotel room with dimmed lights. Soft sheets and cool air, Kihyun on top of Hoseok on the bed, buck-naked and moaning just like that, with Hoseok's hard cock buried deep inside of him and Hoseok’s hands gripping tightly onto his hips, Kihyun bouncing and leaning back on his palms for balance. 

It’s true that their relationship is most often sweet, and gentle, and romantic. They’re both sensitive souls, after all, full of deep unconditional affection for each other, the solid foundation underneath all of that pent-up lust. But they both have a duality to their personalities, have other needs that beg to be filled, and at times like this, when those particular needs line up for the both of them in perfect symmetry, what results is pure chaos, like a raging wildfire that needs to grow and spread and consume everything around it. 

And they have twenty minutes. 

Kihyun doesn’t fight or resist as Hoseok drags him down a deserted hallway to a dressing room that they know by now is usually empty. It’s a smaller one, way in the back of the building, too far away from the stage doors to really be convenient and so often left completely unoccupied. Hoseok pushes open the heavy door and pulls Kihyun inside behind him, finally releasing Kihyun’s wrist and heading straight for the small couch in the back of the room. Freed from Hoseok’s grip, Kihyun pushes the door closed behind them and locks it with a loud click. 

Hoseok sinks down into the couch cushion, sitting back with a grunt and glancing at the clock on the opposite wall. Two precious minutes have already passed. Along the same line of thought, Kihyun scrambles over without hesitation and climbs into Hoseok’s lap, his weight barely felt as he straddles Hoseok’s thighs and firmly grips onto Hoseok’s shoulders. 

Kihyun just hovers there for a moment, his face right above Hoseok’s, and they lock gazes again, and Kihyun is smirking, his face flushed and his eyes sparkling. He’s so, so gorgeous, and Hoseok is left breathless for a moment, feels like he needs time that they don’t have to fully appreciate Kihyun’s beauty. His hands move slowly, almost timidly to wrap around Kihyun’s hips, traveling up and up and up to grip onto Kihyun’s waist for the best leverage. 

But they really don’t have the time to go slow, they don’t have the time to be timid or shy or romantic, not when stolen moments like this come so infrequently, not when they have no idea when their next opportunity will arise, and so Hoseok slides his hands up from Kihyun’s waist, slides them up and around to his back, and pulls him in until their chests are flush, Kihyun slotting his thighs on either side of Hoseok’s hips and his hands coming down to rest on Hoseok’s cheeks, cupping his face as he leans in to kiss him, _finally._

They kiss deeply, again and again and again, tilting their faces as their mouths fit together and then separate, going a little further, a little hotter each time. And Kihyun starts rolling his body forward and down, Hoseok encouraging him with his large hands pulling Kihyun in closer by his shoulder blades, and their pelvises rub together rhythmically, completely instinctual and perfectly matched as their kisses grow more heated, Kihyun opening his mouth, unresisting when he feels Hoseok’s tongue sliding over the curve of his full lips. 

Those lips. They’re what started this whole mess, this particular indiscretion. To Hoseok, they taste like candy, and they feel like silk when he sucks on them and bites into them, unbelievably plump and soft. _Addictive_. 

Kihyun’s hands move back to Hoseok’s shoulders, then down to Hoseok’s chest as he breaks away to kiss Hoseok’s cheeks, then along the line of his jaw, traveling with his wonderful mouth up to Hoseok’s ear, then back down to suck on the hot skin of his throat, and Hoseok’s eyes flutter and his lips part, heat rising thick and sticky inside of him because it’s a particularly sensitive spot. Hoseok moans softly and his fingers curl on Kihyun’s back. He wishes he could stay here for hours, revel in this, lose himself in this. 

He gets a glimpse of the clock as his eyes go in and out of focus. Only sixteen minutes left. 

Kihyun rolls his hips forward again in Hoseok’s lap, whimpers right into Hoseok’s ear as he shifts and squirms around so perfectly, moving back to kiss Hoseok’s mouth and take Hoseok’s face between his soft hands again. If they had more time, Kihyun might sit back on Hoseok’s thighs and pull off Hoseok’s shirt, then lean forward and mouth his way down all of those gorgeous lines of muscle, across Hoseok’s broad shoulders and down his sculpted chest. He might dart out his tongue, tease little kitten licks over Hoseok’s nipples until Hoseok cried. He’d keep going until he’d end up on his knees on the floor, in front of the couch kissing over Hoseok’s abs. And Hoseok would sit back, his shaking hands tangling in Kihyun‘s hair. Kihyun’s mouth, and those sweet lips, would be at level with his belt, which Kihyun would undo with deft fingers before taking their little session in the most spectacular direction, where he’d use those lips of his in the most delectable way of all. 

But they don’t have time for that. As it is, their foreplay is already running a bit long. It always does, they always get so lost in each other. For Hoseok, it’s the kissing. He could spend all day just kissing and doing nothing else. And for Kihyun, it’s the touching. Hoseok knows that all Kihyun wants is to run his hands over the entirety of Hoseok’s body, a work of art too often denied to him due to their lives in the spotlight, but a work of art that was _made_ for him, and that nobody appreciates, could ever appreciate, like he does. And even with six minutes passed, Kihyun’s mouth returns to the other side of Hoseok’s throat for more, and Hoseok moans loudly, heat shooting up his spine and chest heaving. 

Hoseok slides his hands down Kihyun’s back and past the waistband of his pants and underwear to squeeze at his bare ass cheeks, squeeze _hard_ , his fingers digging firmly into the meat. Kihyun breaks away from Hoseok’s mouth, throws his head back and moans beautifully, his hands gripping hard onto Hoseok’s shoulders as he reflexively rolls his hips forward. It’s a cheap facsimile of their favorite sex position that they don’t often get to actually partake in. No, most often it’s like this, quick and desperate, just enough to hold them over, but not enough to diffuse the fire they have for each other, always left to simmer until the next opportunity comes along. It only makes them crave each other even more. 

Another minute has passed, their time together trickling away all too quickly. 

Hoseok keeps one hand cupped firmly around Kihyun’s ass, while the other slips out of Kihyun’s pants and rises to cup Kihyun’s face, his palm warm and large on Kihyun’s cheek. Their eyes meet, their lips only millimeters apart and the two of them panting into each other’s mouths. Without breaking eye contact, Hoseok strokes Kihyun’s lips, his beautiful, beautiful lips, with his thumb at the same time as he runs two fingers of his other hand over the split of Kihyun’s ass, just brushing right over his entrance and causing Kihyun’s face to darken to a deep, deep red as he moans, mouth falling open as he trembles and quivers. 

Hoseok keeps stroking Kihyun’s lower lip with his thumb, lost in the depths of Kihyun’s wide, liquid eyes, then slips it inside to rest on Kihyun’s wet tongue, Kihyun closing his lips obediently. Kihyun sucks on Hoseok's thumb so slowly, so indulgently, even with yet another minute slipping away from them. They really don’t have time for this, and yet, Hoseok is hypnotized, his pants tight and his breath feeling dense and heavy in his chest. He pants, groans and bites into his own lower lip before pulling out his thumb and pushing three fingers past Kihyun’s lips without pause. 

Kihyun lets out a little moan of surprise, muffled by the three fingers now stuffed into his tight, hot mouth, but then his eyes go half-lidded and teary, because Hoseok is squeezing at Kihyun’s ass again with his other hand still inside Kihyun’s pants, and Hoseok doesn’t think he’s ever seen anything quite so beautiful as this. Kihyun sucks until Hoseok’s fingers are soaked and Hoseok squeezes until Kihyun’s ass is raw and hot, both of them doing what they do best to the other, pleasuring the other with their most beloved feature, and for just a moment, it feels like everything is perfect, like their time is limitless. 

But in reality, their time is very much _not_ limitless. With their lives the way that they are, with their careers the way that they are, it’s something that they have to always be aware of, even in their most intimate, passionate moments. With just ten minutes left, Hoseok removes his sticky, slick fingers from Kihyun’s mouth and slips that hand back into Kihyun’s pants and underwear to join the other one. Now cupping Kihyun’s ass with one cheek in each hand, he pulls Kihyun up and forward, Kihyun’s arms winding around Hoseok’s shoulders as he pushes in closer so that they’re completely flush, and Hoseok buries his face in Kihyun’s throat, breathing in his soft, flowery scent. Kihyun really is his delicate little flower, so beautiful, so sweet, so open and pliant just for him and no one else. 

While gripping Kihyun’s ass tightly in one hand, he slips the three fingers of the other hand, the fingers that are still wet from Kihyun’s mouth, in between Kihyun’s cheeks and then smoothly into Kihyun’s entrance, past the tight ring of muscle and into Kihyun’s warm, thrumming body, his still-damp thumb resting on Kihyun’s hot skin. Kihyun curls forward on top of him and whines, half in pain and half in pleasure, because they don’t have the time to prep properly, but they both know and understand this, and it kind of makes the whole thing hotter, the desperation of it all. Kihyun’s hands have found their way into Hoseok’s hair and he’s tugging at it now in encouragement, and Hoseok can feel each tug all the way down his spine and to his navel, and he can feel Kihyun’s heart pounding hard and fast from where their chests are pressed together, can feel the twitch of Kihyun’s hard cock pressed against his own and the wetness in Kihyun‘s ass as Hoseok starts to move his fingers. 

Hoseok pushes and pulls his fingers in and out in a smooth rocking motion, going in a little deeper and pulling out a little further each time, and he moves his hand in circles, stretching Kihyun as much as he can for the eight-and-a-half minutes they have left. Although he’d love nothing more than to tease for another hour, to drag out the foreplay until they’re both crying for it, _screaming_ for it, and then fuck Kihyun senseless with his cock instead of his fingers, fuck Kihyun the way he wants and deserves to be fucked, Hoseok knows that this is all that they can manage for now, that this will have to do. 

And even though it’s not enough, even though it’s not _nearly_ enough, the two of them together even like this is something sublime. Hoseok’s chest feels tight and his cock is throbbing so hard that it hurts with Kihyun’s body pressed so close to him, Kihyun moaning right above him and the sounds reverberating down right to where Hoseok has his lips pressed open-mouthed against Kihyun’s throat. Hoseok fucks Kihyun good and hard even with just his fingers, and Kihyun’s thighs shake, his eyes shut tight and his mouth fallen open and shiny with moisture as sound after gorgeous sound spills out of him in place of breathing. 

Kihyun rubs himself against Hoseok’s crotch as Hoseok finger-fucks him, breathing heavily enough that Hoseok can feel every expansion and contraction of his lungs, his collarbone beneath Hoseok’s chin slick with sweat, and the friction between them is enough to have Hoseok ready to cry, the pressure inside him intense and overwhelming and absolutely glorious. Kihyun rolls himself up and down, actually bounces on Hoseok’s fingers so that they penetrate him harder and deeper, whimpering so filthy that Hoseok feels like he’s in a hazy, half-formed wet dream, like so many that he’s had to keep him company on lonely nights without Kihyun. 

Seven minutes and fifteen seconds. Seven minutes and fourteen seconds. How Hoseok wishes he didn’t hear the clock ticking on the wall, taunting them and reigning them in from true pleasure, _true_ time together. But they keep moving, entirely instinctive, entirely by the natural push and pull that they sense from each other, until they fall into a rhythm, all thoughts erased, only the heat and movement between them, rolling and rocking back and forth. It's so frustrating, so rough and so rushed, but it‘s still _so_ good, and they need this from each other. They need _this_ , and they’ll take whatever of it they can get. 

And Kihyun bounces hard every time he falls back onto Hoseok’s lap, right onto Hoseok’s fingers, bounces hard to the point of the couch creaking loudly beneath them, and when Hoseok hits one particular spot, his teeth biting down into Kihyun’s throat at the same moment, that’s all it takes, and Kihyun’s throwing his head back and crying out, his body contracting as he comes inside his own pants, sending Hoseok tumbling over the edge right after him as Kihyun falls forward and curls up against Hoseok’s chest, Hoseok stuttering open-mouthed against Kihyun’s throat as white-hot pleasure surges through both of them. 

Six minutes. Six minutes. Six min... Six m... Six... 

Hoseok’s mind is blank, clear, every thought vanished like wisps of smoke. His body feels warm and loose, light, _weightless_ , his lungs filled with Kihyun’s scent and his mouth filled with Kihyun’s taste and his nerves only able to feel Kihyun trembling on top of him. Hoseok carefully pulls his fingers out of Kihyun and both of his hands from Kihyun’s underwear, wraps his arms around Kihyun’s waist in a tight embrace as they come down together, Hoseok pressing his face into Kihyun’s chest right over his heart. 

He faintly registers Kihyun’s hands in his hair again, Kihyun’s hands stroking the back of his head tenderly. And Hoseok has lost track of how much time has gone by now. He has no idea how long they’ve been sitting like this. Has it been only a few seconds? Have they already run through the rest of their time together? Post-coital with Kihyun, Hoseok loses all track of everything, loses all anchor to reality. 

Suddenly, Kihyun is gripping onto Hoseok’s shoulders and pushing him to lean back. They meet eyes again, and Kihyun looks like an angel hovering above him, is breathtaking even under the cheap fluorescent lights. They’re both still breathing heavily, cooling down from their climax, and suddenly Kihyun is reaching for Hoseok’s face and kissing him again. 

It’s a soft, breathless kiss, more like Kihyun panting against Hoseok’s open mouth than anything else. Kihyun’s tongue presses against Hoseok’s, doesn’t move, just rests there warm and lovely, licks at it a little, and Hoseok knows that their time is almost up, that they only have _seconds_ left together, and it hurts his heart, it _aches_ down to his bones. And so he deepens the kiss, pours everything he has into it as they slot their lips together and press their tongues together firmly, and they bask in it together, let it swallow them up for the final few moments that they have, because this is all that they’ll have for a long while. 

There’s noise out in the hallways, the sounds of people leaving for the night and the studio closing down, and their phones are vibrating in their pockets. The others are looking for them, and they know that this is it, their time is up, and this is what they’ll have to hold on to until next time. 

They finally separate with one last, gentle kiss, before untangling themselves and sneaking out to the nearby bathroom to clean up, to make themselves presentable for the ride home. They wear hoodies and jackets that conveniently cover any suspicious stains, they come up with a barely-passable excuse for their whereabouts, and they sit far away from each other in the van, worried that the magnetic pull between them won’t care that there are others in the car, and that they won’t be able to resist each other in such proximity after what they’ve just done. After all, an object in motion will stay in motion, and once together, Kihyun and Hoseok will stay together. 

When they finally arrive at the dorm a while later, their hands brush as Kihyun walks past him, and it feels a message, like a confession. That, until next time, Kihyun will be counting the seconds. 

They both will be.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on twitter @justiceforkiho


End file.
